Life, just happy life
by sweety90
Summary: I feel that they have come across enough troubles to last their lifetime.Now its time for them to have a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Life, just happy life

Summary:I have felt that they have gone through enough troubles and now it is time for them to live.  
The characters may seem a bit ooc hence i have given my pov of their character.

Disclaimer:I do not own any all belong to J..I am not making any money from this.

Harry

His life was full of twists and turns. He was much mature than his age due to the difficulties he faced.  
He never had a childhood. His life was full of sorrow and worries. He was abused by the Dursleys and was treated more like a servant than a child. He thought that his life would be happy when Hagrid rescued him from the Dursleys but learnt that his parents were killed by an evil dark lord , the same evil dark lord who was thought to be killed by him. In his first year itself he learnt that Voldermort was not dead and that there are ways in which he can come back. From his first step into the wizarding world he started learning new things(of course unintentionally). He learnt about friendship, courage, loyalty, bravery, wisdom, importance of knowledge, betrayals, evil, stealth,like, dislike, hatred and above all love. He understood that his friends loved him. He came to accept the fact that he was loved. He missed his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore very much.  
But he knew that they would want him to live and he knew that live didn't mean just alive and breathing. They would want him to live happily and they would want him to enjoy his life. He decided to do just that for them, for himself and for his friends. He realised that he didn't love Ginny. He just liked was just his attempt to achieve normality in his life. He realised that he didn't even know her. All he knew about her was that she was a Weasley and the rest he knew about her was about the Weasleys not her. He didn't know her tastes, he didn't know her dreams, he didn't know her goals, he didn't know anything about her. All he ever wanted was a family. Since Weasleys were the closest thing he had to a family he tried to become a member of the family by dating Ginny. But he realised that he didn't feel for her in that way. He realised that he was cheating both himself and Ginny. He felt she didn't deserve it. He decided to break things with her forever. He wanted to start a new life.

Hermione

Ever since she entered into the wizarding world she was teased for being a know-it-all. She was always teased by her peers in her muggle school. When she received a letter that she was a witch she felt happy, very happy. She thought that finally she found the place she belonged to. She thought that she would have friends. But she found that even they were intimidated by her and hence were teasing her. She tried very hard to cope up with her life, of course the new things she were learning made her happy but she wanted more. Then one day her life turned upside down. She was crying as she realised that she had no friends and then a troll came into the bathroom. She thought that she would die but two boys came and rescued her. Then the prof. came and started scolding the boys for not following the orders. She then realised that there were more important things than following rules or orders like doing what is right rather than what is easy. She rescued them from the prof by taking the blame for their disobedience and then they became friends. She never forgot the day the boy saved her from the troll. She vowed that day to help him as he helped her . She never went back on her vow. She didn't know about the difficulties she would face while taking the vow. But she never left his side. She always helped him. She believed him even when no one else did. She realised that there were more important things in life than books like bravery, courage, loyalty and love. She cared for his safety at the risk of their friendship in their third year. She helped him in rescuing his godfather. She was there by his side when no one else beleived him. She helped him in any way she can. She followed him into the ministry even though she thought that it was a trap. She cautioned him about reading an unknown book in their sixth year. She fought him for his own safety. She was with him all the time in his horcrux hunt even though Ron left. She was devastated when she thought that he died. She was with him through thick and was her best friend. He understood her better than anyone else.

Ron

He didn't have money in his childhood. He was always teased by his brothers being the youngest one in the family. As he was the youngest boy everything he ever owned was second hand. He didn't like being poor. When he met Harry Potter on the train he was amazed. He felt very happy when Harry didn't accept Malfoys offer to become friends.  
He felt happy that Harry accepted him as a friend. He was intimidated by Hermione so he always teased her. When Harry reminded him that Hermione was still in the bathroom when the troll came he felt ashamed as it was his fault that she was there and readily agreed to go with Harry to search for her. He felt a new kind of respect for her when she rescued them from the professors. From that day they became a trio, bounded by their friendship. He always felt a little jealous of Harry as he had everything he wanted. So when Harrys name came out of the goblet of fire though he knew somewhere deep in his heart that Harry didn't really put his name in the goblet he was overcome by jealousy and believed that Harry put his name in the goblet of fire. He felt ashamed when Harry readily accepted his apology. He realised that his friends accepted him in spite of his mistakes. He always felt that Harry and Hermione were closer. He was jealous of their relationship. He also wanted a relationship similar to her and Harrys with her. So he tried to make her jealous. He became frustrated when they couldn't find the horcruxes, he felt like they were doing nothing and he wanted to know about his family so he left. After sometime he realised his mistake and returned back to them. He helped Harry in the fight. He was devastated at the death of understood what Harry felt all these realised that he would have Fred alive rather than all the fame and glory.


	2. Chapter 2

The war has just ended.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, most of the deah eaters surrendered and the remaining were just caught by the aurors or the order.  
Everyone was glad that the war has ended. But at what cost? Everyone has lost someone very dear to them - friends, mother, father, broher, sister ,mentor, lover, cousin.....

It was chaos. There was no other word for it. The fight stopped and the rescue operation began. People started helping the hospital wing is already filled. So they started assembling the patients in the great hall. Eceryone who knew anything about healing stared to help and those who didn know anything about it stayed out of their way unless they were asked to help.

The Weasleys were devastated by the death of Fred , they decided to grieve at the Burrow rather than staying at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the Grand was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Voldermort is dead now. Harry was physically fine except for some bruises and scratches but Hermione has fractured her leg and was very week hence she was sitting there with Harry.

The Weasleys came to them and invited them to join them at the Burrow. Both Harry and Hermione felt that the Weasleys deserve to grieve in peace. Though they knew that they were treated as a part of the family they didnt have the right to intrude so they declined. Even Molly didnt try to change their mind which proved that they made the right decision. All the Weasleys except for Ron went towards the main door giving Ron some privacy to say his goodbyes to Harry and Hermione.

"I am glad that you defeated him Harry. Thank you for everything mate. I know that I didnt behave like your friend many times, so I am very grateful that you still are my friend."Ron said to Harry offering his hand.

Harry took Rons hand and pulled himself up and hugged him " You were my first friend Ron. We have been through a lot together for our friendship to break. You will always be my friend Ron".

"Thats all I hope for mate. I still have many things to say to you but this is neither the place nor the we meet again. Bye Harry."Ron replied .

Ron turned towards Hermione. Harry left them inorder to give them some privacy.

"Hi Hermione."Ron said shuffling his feet.

Ron" replied Hermione without looking up.

"I..." they both sarted at the same time. They both laughed nervously.

"About the kiss- Ron you are my friend but i dont think there could be anything more between us atleast not in the near future. We fight a lot for us to last long as a couple. I hope you understand" Hermione said to Ron looking anywhere except at Ron.

"Yeah I understand. I know I havent been much of a friend to you. I am sorry for that.I promise that Iwill try my best to never let you down again. Bye Hermione." replied Ron smiling sadly.

"Bye Ron" she replied returning his smile.  
The moment Ron went away Harry came and sat down next to her. They were quiet for atleast half an hour before Hermione broke the silence "Ron and I decided to remain as just friends.".

"Oh. Are you ok with it?"

"Yes I am." she replied giving him a small smile.

"What about you and Ginny?" she asked cocking her head to the side in her usual manner.

"We were already over, remember? If you are asking that if we are going to get together again then the answer is no." he replied without even having to think about it.

"I think we should go and see if someone can fix you up." he said letting out a tired sigh.

"Its OK. There are more patients who are seriously injured than me. My leg can be healed anytime. I dont want to disturb them now."

"Hermione, its not like healers need to heal you. There are also interns in there who can fix you up. I dont think they are allowed to help people with bad injuries and you would be more help to them if you get healed. Dont deny that. I know that you studied Healing in private infact I am surprised that you didnt heal yourself."

"Actually my bones got so crushed that i would need skelegrow potion to heal. Its not like I can conjure it now right. I have numbed my leg so I dont feel any you are right lets go and see if i can get that potion" replied Hermione blushing.

Harry helped Hermione up. She had her left hand around his shoulders and he had his right arm around his waist. She was leaning onto him for support.

They both reached the hospital wing Hermione hopping all the their luck Madam Promfrey found them.  
Hermione explained about her leg to gave skelegrow potion for Hermione and dreamless sleeping potion for both of them against their protests saying that they have done enough and to go sleep it off before they faint or worse they depleat their magical core. She told tham to go find an empty class room and sleep it off.

They both felt that she had a point and anyway it takes 8 hours for the skelegrow to work so they both found an empty classroom.  
Harry helped Hermione to sit on a desk.  
Hermione then transformed two benches into beds while Harry warded and locked the room.  
They both took their potions in silence and slept off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as you all know.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up early in the morning at five to find that Hermione is still sleeping. He remembered that Hermione is not a morning person smiling fondly. She was sleeping peacefully without any frown on her face. There was not a day when she didnt frown in her sleep in the last year. He frowned at that thought. She desrved to be happy more than anyone else. He then decided she would always be happy even if it is the last thing he does.  
He slowly got up without making any noise and went out of the room. He then locked and warded the door so that only Hermione can open. Old habits die hard - He wondered if they would ever stop being cautious. He walked out of main doors towards the lake and sat near the lake gazing at the water absentmindedly. He was thinking about his life - ' I don't remember anyhing about my parents. Everyone said that i was very happy when I was with them. Why wouldn't I be? I wish my parents were alive. How different would my life be if I grew up with them? hmmmmm...... i guess I will never know. My life with Dursleys was better left forgotten. My life changed the day Hagrid found me. He brought me my first birthday cake- atleast the first one I remembered and the best birthday present- my Hogwarts letter. It was through him that I learnt that I was a wizard and that I am not a freak and best of all that magic exists. How shocked I was when everyone recognised me. My wand-Olliwanders, my owl-Hedwig, Gringotts..... Voldemort. My life revolved around him starting the moment I stepped into the Wizarding world infact the moment I was born- I just didnt know it. Then the Weasleys, platform 9 3/4 , Fred and George, Hogwarts express, Ron, Hermione, Neville, his first sight of Hogwarts, Malfoy,, great hall, Hermiones comments, Dumbledore, sorting hat...............First year - Hermione even before she became my friend somehow always became a part of our adventures or stupidity(depends on how you view them). We treated her badly or Ron treated her badly and I let him treat her like that. I knew how it felt like to be made fun of and yet I let Ron make fun of her for the fear of losing his friendship. Everything changed the day I went to search for Hermione along with Ron. Thanks to Quirell and his troll a strong bond of friendship was formed between us. How could I forget Quiditch?My first broom-Nimbus 2000, my first sigh of my family-Mirror of erised, Fluffy, Snape...................Soccerers stone- Rons sacrifice, Hermiones logic..She somehow understood me better than anyone else......Voldemort.....Second year - Dobby........Lockhart...Flying car.......... petrification.....Duelling club.......Parselmouth.....Tom Riddle.....Aragog.....Hermiones petrification...... She somehow always found the answers.......always helped me.......pipes.......chamber of secrets........Voldemort........Third year - Aunt Marge.......Tom.........Fudge..........Sirius.......Remus.......dementors.....his mother.....Marauders map......Patronus......Buckbeak..........time turner....Remus being a werewolf........dementors..saving himself and Hermione....saving Sirius..Sirius gave me hope that I may one day have a true family someone who cares for me.....Hermione---she was always with me...........Fourth year - even when no one believed me Hermione believed me...................She helped me survive the tournament....I wish I had spent more time with Sirius.....Fifth year..............She thought that I was walking into a trap, told me not to go and yet when I went she came along with me even though she felt that we were doing a mistake........She never left me not even when I was wrong.........I wish I had listened to her. Sirius would have still been alive.........I lost the only family I have... ........Sixth year....................we fought about the book ,Malfoy............we started drifting apart and yet she was there when I needed her.....Dumbledore- he helped me hrough so much. Even though he caused me pain he had my best interests at heart. Why did he have to die? Do everyone I love have to die?. ....Seventh year - She was there with me at every step of the way..............she chose to remain with me even when Ron who at the time was her love interest left me.................did I mean so much to her?..........did our friendship mean so much to her?..................Of course I shouldnt have to question it, I should have accepted it by now........Atleast Ron admitted to her that he had been a lousy friend o her. But was I any better? I took her for granted. I never thanked her, never apologised and yet she was always there for me. So many people have died- Remus, Tonks,Fred..............I los my las link o my parents..........Teddy lost his parents........Now he is an orphan like he has his grandmother and me. I will not let him suffer like me. He will be loved. It is he least I can do for Remus and Tonks............... Somewhere during these seven years she became my rock. Now I needed her. I don't want to lose her frienship. She kept me sane. I realised it that day in Malfoy Manor when she was tortured. I promised myself that day that if I made it alive, after the war I would never leave her side like she never left mine. I have to tell her soon what she means to me befor she leaves me too'  
Meanwhile Hermione woke up and was surprised to find that she was alone. She started to panic and she then realised that the war was over and she was at Hogwarts. Harry must have just went outside. She slowly got up to see if her leg was healed. She was delighted to find that it was completly healed and though not for the first time tha she loved magic. She deided to go search for Harry. She found the wards on the door and smiled. She unlocked the door and went in search for Harry. She saw that the main doors are open and felt that Harry went that way. She went out and she could see Harrys silhouette at a distance near the lake. She started walking towards him. She put a hand on his was startled and he started reaching for his wand. Hermione already anticipaing hs movement held his hand and said "Harry, its just me". He relaxed and turned back o give her a smile. She sat down next to him and asked "You were very distracted. What were you thinking about?". They were both staring at the lake.  
"My life - you"  
Hermione turned towards him waiting for him to explain further.  
"I was just thinking about my life and how you somewhere became the most imporant part of it. Wait do not interrupt me. Hermione I dont know how I can thank you. I dont know if I would have survived without your help. No I know that I wouldnt have survived if no for your help. Thank you Hermione. Thank you being there when no one else was there, thank you for everything. You are my best friend and I value your friendship above anything else. I am sorry for not thanking you before. You know how difficult it is for me to express my feelings but its no excuse. I dont want to lose you Hermione. Now that the war is over I dont want us to drift apart. I want to help you and stand by you the way you stood for me. You are all I have. I promise you that I will never take you for granted. Promise me tha you will not leave me."  
" Oh, Harry. You are my first and best friend. I did everything because you are my friend. I know that you appreciate me but its good to hear it from you. I am not going anywhere. You understand me better than anyone else. I need you as much as you need me. I am glad we had his talk. I was feeling that as he war was over you may not need me anymore." replied Hermione hugging him close.  
"I know Mione and I am sorry I made you feel so."  
Hermione broke the hug. There was no awkwardness beween them, each of them was smiling with ears in their eyes. They sat there in silence watching the gaint squid jumping in the lake.


End file.
